Sonic Starforce: Through Space and Time
This is a private Roleplay for Apallo and KFC Heroes (Yess these are all Canon Characters) Sonic (Apallo) Silver (Apallo) Shadow (Apallo) Megaman Rouge (not the bat) (Apallo) Harp Note Tails AcidAce Knuckles Blaze Luna (Apallo) Bud Zack Tia Jack Cream Bad Guys Dr. Eggman Mr. King Joker Metal Sonic Omega-Xis Clone Geo Clone Opening: Worlds Collide Space.....Sonic's World. Abord The Space Colony Ark. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver gain infrormation that the Master Emerald has been stolen by Dr, Eggman and a mysterious new villian. The Trio With the 7 Chaos Emeralds plan to attack the machine where half of the emerald is being used. ???: Muahahahahahahahaahahaha The Dr. Was right. Using this Gem the rip in dimentions has grown affecting our worlds. Soon Nothing can stop our Plan Nothing Hahaahahah! Boom! ???: What in the name of....What 3 Spikey Creatures -yess i am refferencing from Unleashed- Sonic Shadow and Silver arise from the smoke from the out side of the Space Station Dimension Sypher. ???: It's the Hedgehogs the Doctor Menchioned! All Viruses and Wisards Attack! Shadow: Chaos BLAST -destroies the enemies surrounding them and the heroes rush off into battle- (KFC u have to copy waht i just did ok and have Megaman sy som thig to eggman an such and such but eggman tricke then into beleiaving that Sonic and the others forced Him into Making the Machine) Geo's Dimention..... Astro Wave Road Above Earth Geo Stelar, Earth's greates hero who's saved his word from tyarany and destruction 3 times over is called in to team up with Solo and Ace to stop a Mysterious Man from activating a Sypher into and other. Dr.Eggman: HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -BOMB_ Huh? KABOOM Dr.Eggman: What in the name of...... 3 People. *The trio of Megaman, Rouge and Acid Ace rise up from the smoke that is on the side of the Space Station Dimension Sypher. Rouge: BLADE THROW!!!!!!!!!* Throws Lapace is a 360 degrees around them and catches it then the trio rush into battle. Eggman; Grrrraa FIRE! -cannons fire toward the trio as they rush into battle- Back in sonic's Dimention The trio is runing away ingoring and dodging the traps and security until they get grabbed. All three: agraagaaa. ???: heh Got ya huh? All three hedgehogs: HHHHAA HAAAAA -go super- ???: It's time to retreat. -un knowing to the heroes they went super around teh Dimential Sypher's Core- -as teh mysterious man runs away the super trio flies fter him destroying everything in tthier path- ???: No! Curse you Hedgehogs! You Ruined Everything Sonic: Save the speech who ever you are. Silver: We wont let you get away whit whateer you were doing. Shadow: Humph I agree. -all thre close in on the mysterious ememny- -the chaos energy is accelrating and messing up the Sypher's Core and it rips and glows- With the Megaman Trio The trio are running slicing, shooting and hitting everything is sight until they get captured* Dr.Eggman: Got you now pipsqueaks, huh what's this. *Megaman went Black Ace and literaly rips apart the robot* Dr.Eggman:This is so like Sonic Unleashed. Oh well, time to retreat. *flys away in the Egg-pod* *the trio hold onto Megamans arms as he is flying as spins to destroy the robots* Dr.Eggman: D*mn you, stupid people, you have ruined everything. Megaman: Save the speech, we are taking you in to the Statella Police. AcidAce: You are hereby under arrest! Eggman: W-wait i was forced to do this by 3 Evil Hedgehogs. That Are Parrell to you three. And thier friends. *The noise is blowing up and ripping apart the Sypher's core and it rips and glows* Megaman: Hedgehogs. You mean spikey rodents that curl up. Rouge: Humph. I just came to destroy this piece of scrap metal. AcidAce: Let's hear him out. Eggman: Well there was a small rip in our two dimentions which I found. This was due to the those three using Chaos Powers. Just like this Large Gem called the Master....... -the glass breaks and the three are holding onto something in the room. -and then 7 Pearls Simmular tothe Emeralds Come out of Megaman- Megaman: Whoa! This feels weird! Rouge: For once, I agree with you. AcidAce: Yup. Definatly weird. No doubt about it. Eggman: No They transformed in frount oththe core that will merge our universes up and cause them to be one but... Oh-ho! Sonic's World -all thre are forced out of thier super forms All three are forces out o thuer super forms and the Half of the Master emerald and the chaos emeralds dissapear and turn black --not the Maeter Emerald Piece-- Sonic: Hold On guys' -the Cores Expand and the Rip is fully opened and the two trios are sent flying to the merged world- One hour after the core incident Megaman: Ugh, my head! AcidAce: Same here, Stelar. Rouge: Why are you lot still on the ground, we gotta keep moving to stop that guy from getting away! Eggman: Im right here you Grey Haired... I mean, Like isaid I nee your help. The hedgehog that is mt most dangerious is. Sonic, Sonic The hedgehog -the Cores Expand and the Rip is fully opened and the two trios are sent flying to the merged world- ???: All is going according to plan.....Mr. King, King: Exelent Joker. Exelent. Sonic Starforce Begins Echo Square -Echo Ridge and Station Square Merged- Outskirts Sonic is seen falling unconious Sonic: Uh..IUh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OFFF! Tails: Uh, Sonic, why are you lying in the middle of the street? (Kfc i cnanged my mind we can altenate between sides. Like U being tails, Knux, and the Chatiox) ((Wondering when you were gonna say that, I was gonna ask tomorrow if I could have on Sonic character)) (Yea because i kind awant to be Sonia heh ehe heh. but anywya how are we gonna do this like Sonic Adventure 2) (( ->-, meh whatever, so have him captured by the starforce police thing, maybe he gets caught and with the chillidog trap is set by da police with? Every roleplay needs a bit of humor in it)) Sonic: I dont know but what road. And Where are We? Tails: See this *hits the ground with his foot* this a road, see its black and these are buildings, we are in the middle of a city! Can't you see it. Sonic: Well This is new to me. I can see yellow and other colored lines in the air. I dont think were at home any more. Mean While in the Echo Ridge Part of the City Geo: So what your saying is that because of the two different eneries searging throught the rip our worlds are fused? Eggman: Yes Geo you are correct. Solo: You are also saying if we get rid of our hedgehog counter-parts, it will help to seperate the world, by slowing the acceleration of Chaos energy to a stop. Eggman: Yes and if im right Shadow has been captured already. Solo: Well, and where would he be kept? Ace: Well actually he broke out.a nd now the Chief wants us to go seperate and get some rest Eggman: Good and in the mean time i will build the ultimate EM wave machine capiaple of powering our new world up with enough energy to prevent any other disasters. -floats off- Heh heh, that is of corse afther the six of yuou kill each other. Geo: Im going to head home Luna, Sonia and the boys are wating for me. Solo: Humph. Slacker -walks off- Ace: -thinking- Hummm Acid: Is some thing the matter Ace? Ace: No acid... It's probally nothing. -the screen fades black- Meeting Friends -With Sonic and Tails- Sonic: Man this isnt home Tails. Tails: Youre right Sonic. Somehow our word and an aternate oen were merged when the Syphers Riped the Dimential Hole in Space. Sonic: Oh yea that...-walking past Luna Bud and Zack- Sonic: Say Tails, do those guys remind you of Cream, Knuckles and You? Tails: Well the short guy kinda looks smart so yea i get what you mean. And the girl.... well i see where your getting at. Sonic: Yea i havent seen a hair style like that sience, well.. ever. -keeps walking- -with the trio- Sonia: Hey guys! -runs to her friends- Sonic: And that hoodie chick reminds me of\ Tails: Say no more. Amy right? Sonic: Tails lil buddy where would I be with out you? -walks into Amy accidently kissing her- Amy: Ooooooooo. Come herand kiss me again. Sonic: -frozen- U-uh Amy? Tails: *Whispering* Sonic, on the count of three, we run for it, one, two, three........ Sonic: Ok Both: One... Two..... Thr... -Luna Screams- Sonic: That girl! -explosions are heard and strange beings that Sonic and friends have never seen before are floting down into the city- Tails: Sonic, this might be Dr. Eggman's doing! Sonic: Uhhh, Hello! Strange...New...World to Tails. It's always Eggman's doing. And its time for me to do some un-doing. -runs off into the Echo Ridge District- Amy: Good Luck Sonic! -Meanwhile with Geo and Omega-Xis- (hey kfc, can u be all teh Wisards?) ((Done)) Geo: Smoke? And it's coming from home! Mega: Geo do you think it is the Hedgehogs' doing? Geo: I dont know but i have astrong feeling it is. -runs into an allyway- Transcode! Megaman! ???: NOw my giant Wisard Lead this army of Viruses to this City's Destruction! Rogue Wizard: Hahahahaha, burn!!!!!!!! Burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stage One Stage 1: Echo Square (Sonic) (Apallo) Here We...... 3 2 1 GO! -does a Chain Homing Attack on the Viriuses- Sonic: -Asorbss Light Green EM Orbs- Omochao: Sonic, You have the Ability to use the EM Surge, it will make you more faster and you can travel through special gates. Sonic: -gets turned into a lazer color power like beam and goes through the enemeies. Wizard: Oh cr..*gets smashed* Sonic: Alright! Time Score: 10000 Rings: 0 Score:10000 Rank: S Stage 1: Echo Square (Megaman) (KFC) Megaman: Whao, Rogue wizard army at 10 o'clock! Rogue: They are probably being commanded by the hedgehogs. Ace: Geo you still gotta smash them. Megaman: WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS..... Forget it... Omochao: Hi im Omochao! Im here to Guid you through Your first Stage Megaman! Your Stages Are Just Like Sonic's abd your Mega Attack is simmular to the Homing Attack. Megaman: I can't roll into a ball and I can't propell myself as a ball! Omochao: I mean You will be charging towards your emenies! But it will be lika a homing attack. Mega: Kid i think we can pullthis off Megaman: -jumps and thendoes a dash to a virus and does a chain homing attack- Wizard: Not agai.......*gets smash* Megaman: Yes! Time: 10 seconds Rank: S Tails And Sonic: Captured, Run Amy Run! Sonic: Woah! That was AWSOME! Tails: SONIC! Sonic: Tails what's Look out! Tails:AAAAA -gets knocked out- Sonic: -runs to tails!- Tails -looks up and Sees Megaman- Who are you and why are you attacking us!? (Dont reveal that Eggman told him a lie) ((Why would I? That would ruin the fun >:) Megaman: It is your fault the worlds are messed up! Sonic: What are you talking about!? Megaman: It is time that the worlds were seperated........by defeating you! Sonic: Ok buddy it's time you faced the real True Blue Hero! -Jumps Up To Megaman and homing attacks- Megaman: *Dodges* Ha, you missed! BSRKSWD3!!!!*Does the attack on Sonic!* Sonic: Ohhhhh Ooff! Megaman: PARALYZE STAGE!!!!!!!!*paralyze stage appears and Sonic is trapped on it* Sonic: zzzzzzzz -notices amy- A-amy, Run! Get Going....... -fallso ut- Amy: -Running for her life- Megaman: Time to die, Sonic the Hedgehog! SWORD! *A sword turns into his hand and is about to stab him when.....* Knuckles:-blocks and gets knocked out- Sorry....Sonic. Megaman: He broke the sword........anyway time to die, Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!LONGSWORD*A Long sword is formed where the broken sword is and is about to stab him when.......* Kelvin: Geo stop! Let's Take him in for questioning. Megaman: *stops* Yes, dad. *Cuffs him then takes him away.* -watcvhing from a distance- Silver: Good luck Amy. Shadow: It's just like before...... hummm. Amy vs Sonia Boss Stage -ok they wont fight inmediently we will have to lead up to it- Amy arrives in Geo's Negiborhood where she breaks down Amy: *Crying* *she notices a girl wearing pink walking past* Amy: -Sniffs- -cries louder- Sonia: What's wrong little furry girl. Amy: My Sonic was taken to prison*sob* again!!!*Cries her eyes out* Sonia: Well come on -holds hand out- i'll take care of you. I have a bestfriend that works for the law i'll take u to him. Amy: You will!? OH THANK YOU. -looks at her face- You know u kinda look like me. In a way Category:Series